


Prelude in Paradise

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor go on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [_Ceremonies and Commitments_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855777). It would be best if you read that first, but this can be read as a stand alone.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0002db46/)  
Manip by [](http://satiaentreri.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://satiaentreri.livejournal.com/)**satiaentreri**  
 

  
**Beta(s):** The wonderful, brilliant, fantastic [perception_filter](http://knm1234.livejournal.com/), without whom my stories would be sorely lacking.

  
**Series** _The Captain!Verse_ , but can be read as a stand alone if you read the Author's Notes section called _All you need to know is..._  


**Rating:** Adult! If under 18, do not read.  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Explicit and graphic sex, mind sex. If under 18, do not read! No spoilers.  
 **Genre:** Romance, Smut, M/M Slash.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own our lovely boys and make no money from this. Full disclaimer under cut.

 **Summary:** Jack and the Doctor go on their honeymoon.

 **Author's Note:** This is a sequel to [_Ceremonies and Commitments_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855777). It would be best if you read that first, but this can be read as a stand alone.  
   
 **All you need to know is:**  
1.) Ianto survived _Children of Earth_ and _The End of Time_ never happened in the Captain!Verse.  
2.) Jack and the Doctor have been travelling together for about five years as lovers and they just got married.  
3.) They share a psychic bond called a "merger" that allows them to project images into each other's minds and sense each other's feelings, both physically and emotionally. This intensifies during love making to the point that whatever is done to their partner they can feel it on their own bodies. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author(s).  
  
_Prelude in Paradise_

Jack woke up slowly, not wanting to open his eyes. He was warm and comfortable, in that hazy zone between waking and dreaming. He snuggled down into the chest his head was laying on, smiling at the rhythmic double heartbeat of the mad alien he had married. He wanted this peaceful moment to last forever. Unfortunately, his bladder had other ideas.

He slowly extricated himself from the sleeping Doctor and sat back a moment to look at him. Jack didn't need much sleep but the Doctor needed even less, so it was a rare treat to see him like this. His peaceful expression made his face even more beautiful and the slight drool at the corner of his mouth was adorable. He had the urge to kiss the drool away, but his bladder reminded him again of why he woke up. Jack brushed a stray lock of hair out of the Doctor's face, then slid out of bed and headed for the en-suite.

Disappointingly, the Doctor was up and nearly dressed when Jack stepped back into the bedroom.

"So how do pancakes sound for breakfast?" the Doctor asked while tying his white Converses.

"You're going to make me pancakes?"

"Jack, you know I can cook," the Doctor said as he walked over and quickly kissed his lips. "I've cooked for you lots of times before."

"Yes, just never pancakes."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." The Doctor started for the door at a fast pace. "Get dressed. We've things to do and places to go."

_'Being married to him will never be dull,'_ Jack thought with a smile.

********

"So where are we going on our honeymoon?" Jack asked as the Doctor ran around the console giving Jack a great view of that gorgeous arse, as he furiously flipped switches and turned dials. He figured it must be somewhere very warm as the Doctor was sans his tan coat. He even went without a tie or collared shirt. He was wearing only a navy blue tee shirt under his brown pinstriped suit. It was as casual as he'd ever seen the Doctor dress. _'In this body at least_ ,' Jack mused.

"It's a surprise." The Doctor initiated the materialization sequence. "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise." Jack tightened his grip on the jump seat - he knew the Doctor's landings were rough when Jack wasn't helping him. There was a sudden drop and a loud bang as the TARDIS landed hard. The Doctor was knocked off his feet and landed in Jack's lap.

"Great start to our honeymoon." Jack pulled the Doctor fully onto his lap and kissed him with passion, making the Doctor moan.

"We can continue this later," the Doctor said as he got off Jack, took his hand, and pulled him up off the jump seat. The Doctor dragged him to the doors and flung them both open wide revealing a hot sunny day in the middle of a jungle. "There's something I want to show you first." The Doctor snatched a picnic basket he had hidden and pulled Jack through the doors after him.

*********

After a short walk, they emerged from the jungle, hand-in-hand, into paradise. They were standing on a very large fairly flat boulder covered in a thick moss like plant that felt like walking on plush carpet. It hung over a lagoon that was slightly larger than an Olympic-size pool. A small waterfall, perhaps five or six meters high fell into the lagoon on the far side. There was another smaller boulder emerging out of the water near the shallower side of the pond and a very small, wide falls on the opposite side from the larger falls. The smaller one was more like a water slide than falls and it emptied into a small lake. The jungle that surrounded the lagoon was full of the exotic fragrance of colourful flowers and the sounds of native birds filled the air. It was breathtaking.

Jack looked around again with an odd expression on his face. He seemed to be trying to figure something out. His face lit up as it hit him. "This is Pleasure Planet Four. I know that waterfall."

"Yep," the Doctor nodded, popping the _P_ sound. "You said you wanted to go to one of the Pleasure Planets."

"Yes, but there should be massage huts, pleasure suites, and a bar." Jack sounded confused.

"That's because we're here a hundred years before it was discovered." The Doctor rubbed his thumb across the back of Jack's hand. "I wanted to have you to myself for a while."

"So we're completely alone on the planet?" Jack got a huge grin on his face at the Doctor's nod and began stripping very quickly. But instead of pouncing on him like the Doctor thought he was going to, he yelled "Skinny Dipping" and did a cannonball off the edge of the boulder into the lagoon. The Doctor grinned down at his husband and stripped at a more sedate pace.

He did a graceful dive and came up in front of Jack, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him hard while treading water. Jack slowly swam them backwards until their feet touched bottom in the shallows and they could hold each other properly. They kissed and fondled, rubbing against each other for an eternity as time seemed to stand still. The Doctor finally pulled back panting.

He took Jack's hand and led him to the boulder nearer the edge of the pond and sat down on it, still waist deep in the water. He spread his legs wide and pulled Jack into his tight embrace, wrapping his legs around his hips and kissing him deeply. The light current of cool water felt good on his overheated skin.

Jack reached down and wrapped both their hard cocks in his left hand, stroking gently. The Doctor joined him, wrapping his left hand around the other side, overlapping their thumbs and fingers, then squeezed a bit tighter. They both moaned at the pleasure. The feel of their wedding rings rubbing up and down their shafts was a delicious new sensation for the Doctor. Their fists pumped faster and faster. He was almost embarrassed at how close he was already. Jack pulled his head back, looked at him with lust blown eyes, and sent a wave of desire into his mind, sending him over the edge.

The Doctor leaned his head on Jack's shoulder and looked down at their joined hands pumping furiously for just a moment longer before his love followed him into ecstasy. Jack's pleasure swept through him as he watched the milky streams of their come swirl together in the clear lapping water.

********

They swam for a while longer, splashing and dunking each other in the clear water. Finally, they climbed back up the boulder for lunch. The Doctor pulled two large towels out of the picnic basket. He handed one to Jack, then began to dry off his husband's back with the other.

"You have such a beautiful body," the Doctor said softly as he slid his hands down Jack's back.

"I've always thought all your bodies were beautiful." Jack dried himself and then wrapped the towel around his waist, tying it at his left hip.

"Oh, some of them definitely weren't," the Doctor chuckled as he dried himself off then wrapped his towel around his own waist. "My second body looked like Moe Howard of the Three Stooges. I'll show you a picture when we get back to the TARDIS."

"Here, give me a hand." The Doctor pulled a large TARDIS blue blanket out and threw one end to Jack. Together they spread it over the moss covered rock. He started handing Jack different items and soon their lunch was spread out before them. He opened a bottle of wine and handed Jack two glasses to hold as he poured.

"What kind is this?" Jack asked as he took a sip and savoured the flavour.

"Would you believe it's from Napa Valley, California in 2043."

"After my time then," Jack sighed. "Well, after my time on Earth anyway."

They sat cross-legged facing each other and ate in relative silence, enjoying each other's company and feeding each other different meats and cheeses as they soaked up the sunshine.

"I have fruit for dessert," the Doctor informed as he pulled out several different kinds.

"I know what I want for dessert." Jack's voice was deep and husky as he pick up one of the fruits. He stretched his body out on the blanket and shifted up onto his right side. His towel fell down, exposing his entire left hip and leg, as well as his now hard member.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open at the sight and a croaking sound emerged from his throat. Jack had to know the effect he was having on him. He looked straight at the Doctor as he brought the Salyen sunfruit to his mouth and began to eat it slowly.

The bright orange juice of the sunfruit dripped down the sides of Jack's mouth as he bit into it. The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off of him as the sweet juice slid down his chin and onto his neck. The Doctor licked his dry lips and took a deep breath trying to slow his pounding hearts. Jack shifted setting up a bit and taking another bite, letting the juice drip down his chest.

Not able to wait any longer, the Doctor dove forward and began to lick the juice off Jack's neck as he ripped the towels off both of them. He lay on top of Jack, lapping at the juices, and running his hands all over him. Their passion grew desperate, until they knocked over Jack's wine glass and broke it.

"I think we should put the food away first," the Doctor gasped trying to slow his breathing. He gathered the broken pieces of glass as Jack started to clear away the food. Once everything was put away Jack kissed him softly, but thoroughly.

"Let me worship you," Jack whispered into his neck as he pushed him back onto the blanket. He took his time kissing down the Doctor's body, stopping to suck on his neck and to lap at his pulse point. The Doctor felt goose bumps rise on his arms as Jack ran his hands along them. He arched his back as Jack's magic tongue lapped at his nipples and then his teeth nipped the pebbled nubs. Sliding further down, Jack licked and sucked the Doctor's abdomen, sending a shiver down his body as he dipped his tongue into his navel.

Jack's mouth and tongue were delicious torture as they swept over every inch of him except where he wanted them most. He wasn't sure how much more he could take as Jack lapped and sucked at his inner thigh.

"Captain, please!"

"I love it when you call me that," Jack moaned. The Doctor smiled smugly and grabbed his own cock, offering it to his husband. Jack took it smiling and began to lick it like he would a lollipop, making the Doctor moan loudly. His tongue circled the head an licked the pre-come from the slit. Suddenly, Jack swallowed him down whole. He couldn't stop himself as he bucked his hips, fucking that hot willing mouth.

The Doctor took several deep breaths, trying to regain some control. He didn't want to come just yet. He felt the echo of fingers slip into his hole and opened his eyes. _'When did I close them?'_ The erotic sight before him made his breath hitch. Jack was crouched on his knees, his mouth wrapped around the Doctor's cock. One of Jack's hands was stroking his own cock and the other was reaching behind, preparing himself for his Doctor. Through their psychic merger he could feel the stretch of two, then three ghostly fingers.

He grabbed Jack's hair and gently pulled. Jack released him with a soft pop and straightened up with his knees on either side of the Doctor's thighs.

"Please," the Doctor begged. "I need to be inside you."

"Yes, my Lord," Jack whispered reverently.

Jack had never called him that before and the sound of it fuelled his desire for his Captain. He could hardly believe how much it turned him on. He sat up, grabbed Jack's hips, pulled him forward and slammed him down hard, impaling his husband on his cock. They both cried out from the burning pleasure.

Jack wasted no time and began riding him hard and fast, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. The Doctor's fingers gripped his hips tightly, leaving bruises and his teeth clamped down on his husband's neck, biting and sucking the flesh into his mouth. _Mine, mine, mine, mine,_ screamed in his head like a mantra.

"Yes," Jack cried out as his seed coated their abdomens. His orgasm thundered through the Doctor's mind causing his own powerful release.

He held Jack's shaking body close as their breathing slowed down. When he felt more in control, he pulled back and looked at the flushed face and love filled eyes of his husband.

"Wow!" was all Jack could say before they both grinned at each other and began to chuckle.

"Wow, indeed," the Doctor said when they stopped laughing.

"I love it when you lose all control and get rough. So, I take it you like being called _my Lord_?" Jack smiled at the Doctor's nod. "You're getting to be a kinky bastard."

"Says the man with a night stand full of alien sex toys."

"You may not let me use most of them on you," Jack said with a fake pout, "but I don't hear you complaining about the ones I do use. Besides, who's the Time Lord that has a _stupid ape_ for a husband, who's a fixed point in time."

"Okay, so we're both kinky bastards." The Doctor smiled and sent a wave of love to his husband. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, my Captain."

"I agree, my Lord." Jack captured his husband's lips and returned his love with mind and body.

********

Jack and the Doctor spent a whole week alone on the planet. They explored the jungle and the cave under the waterfall. They made love on the rocks, against a tree in the jungle, on the floor of the cave, and a dozen other places they found. After a week in paradise, they were both bored.

They swam one last time in their privet lagoon, and then moved on. This time the Doctor bowed to Jack's request to go to a "real" Pleasure Planet. He threw the dematerialization switch with a flourish. "Next stop: the 51st Century."

Next in the series: [Honeymoon: A New Hope 1/2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1857105/chapters/3996075)

**Please comment and let me know how you like it, so I'll stop worrying if it's any good.**


End file.
